


Notice Me, Scorpius

by Hayleythewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Embarrassment, Eventually!, Family time, Fluff, Fluffy, Friends to Lovers, Fun, Funny, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romance, Romance Comedy, Romantic Comedy, Scorpius is oblivious, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, but he'll figuare it out, hopeless boys, james gives dating advice, mutual pine, my favorite type of tree is, romcom, what could go wrong?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 12:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12320784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayleythewriter/pseuds/Hayleythewriter
Summary: It's dinner time in the Potter household. James decides to tell the family the story of how Albus seduced Scorpius.Albus came to dinner for mashed potatoes and is honestly feeling so attacked right now.





	Notice Me, Scorpius

It was a dinner time at the Potter house, a breezy night in July. Harry passed the corn to Lily as Albus and James walked in, bickering. Ginny grabbed a roll for her plate, and gave her sons a reprimanding look in warning. James plopped into his seat, before turning toward his mother.

“Mum, could you tell Albus he’s not allowed to borrow my clothes anymore.” 

Al gave a eyeroll while sliding into his own chair, “A seventh year crying to his mother, yes, that’s real mature.” 

“You know what’s immature?” James glared and picked up his spoon, “Losing someone’s favorite jacket!” 

“I’ll buy you another!” 

“You should’ve just asked your boyfriend for his!” James argued, while Lily smirked into her mash potatoes at the family drama. 

“When James says he’s going to Ryan’s house, he’s really going to Annie’s,” Albus retaliated much to Lily’s delight and his parent’s disapproval. 

“James Potter!” Ginny frowned. 

“Oh yeah? You want to go there? Well two can play at this game! Albus is dating Scorpius!” triumphantly, James cried. His eyes fell on his parents, who were both trying not to smile. James deflated, “Wait you knew?!” 

“Obviously, they knew.” Albus rolled his eyes, but still felt his cheeks tinge pink. He’d told them in a letter, but he’d yet to talk about Scorpius with either of his parents face to face. That’d be an awkward overload. 

James grasped his hands to his chest, “Are you serious? Mum and Dad get an invitation to the wedding, but I had to find out from stinking Rose?! That’s ridiculous. I tell you about every girl I’m with!” 

“I know! As I beg you to stop and cover my ears!” 

James grumbled, but then suddenly his face opened up, struck by inspiration. He grinned toward his parents, “Ah, but did Ally every tell you how he and Scorpius started dating?” 

Albus sat straight up, “Shut up, James.” 

“James,” Ginny frowned disapprovingly, before breaking into a conniving grin, “he actually left out the finer details. Perhaps you could give us a summary.” 

“Practice for the best man speech,” Harry teased playfully, still glancing over at Albus to make sure he wasn’t actually angry. 

Albus was actually angry, but infinitely more embarrassed with a sprinkle of mortification. He just covered his face with his hands, hoping that this would be quick like ripping off a band aid. Or a hot wax strip. Lily clapped her hands with excitement, and Ginny look positively giddy. James grinned like a game show host, and then launched into the tale. 

“So, let’s start at the beginning of Ally’s gigantic, huge, embarrassing crush. First year.” 

“It was NOT first year! Scorpius and I were just friends then.” 

“Oh, please.” James waved a hand as if to physically dismiss the idea, “you two were practically inseperable. Except when he made the quidditch team and you didn’t, and you fought for like a month. Pratt.” 

“I was eleven,” he halfheartedly defended. James continued on, 

“So then, there’s second year. Albus is crushing on Scorpius, Scorpius has no idea. Then there’s third year, same thing. Then, we get to fourth year, and Albus obviously asks for advice from the resident master of love.” 

“But Hagrid was busy, so I then I asked James.” Albus inserted, making his parents snort and Lily laugh out loud. 

James happily ignored the comment, “So Albus comes to me, begging, pleading, for help to get Scorpius to fall in love with him. And obviously, I knew exactly what he should do.” 

\- 

“I don’t know what you should do,” James, a sixth year, frowned at his fourth year brother, who was shuffling his feet in front of him. “Just- I don’t know- tell him.” 

Al nearly jumped a foot in the air, “I can’t tell him! Are you absolutely batshit?! He doesn’t like- doesn’t even think- of me in that sort of way. Girls are always obsessing over you. How do you make them?” 

James snorted, “Uh, hello, I’m super awesome and crazy hot, and I don’t make them do anything. Oh, and I’m really funny too. This kind of perfection can’t be taught.” 

“So maybe I should try being an arrogant prick,” Al rubbed his chin, thoughtfully. James gave him a little shove, then thought, and then sighed. 

“Look, maybe. I don’t know. You could try getting him to notice you. Or something.” 

“Notice me.” Al repeated, searching for instructions hidden in the words. 

“Like you could wear cool clothes,” James flicked imaginary dust off his favorite jacket. “Like my cool jacket. Or you could, style your hair, or make out with someone in front of him, someone cool-“ 

“What? That is the exact opposite of what I’m trying to do here.” 

James groaned, “It’s, like, making him jealous or something. Just make him notice you like- whatever. Bring him chocolates, send him a love note, climb a bloody tree. But the most important thing that you absolutely have to do is. . .” 

Albus was getting frustrated, “What? What do I have to do?” 

“Leave me alone and go complain about boys to someone who isn’t doing their potions essay!” 

\- 

Operation make Scorpius notice him was about to begin. He decided to ignore all of James’ stupid suggestions and go for a more subtle approach that he knew Scorpius would like. 

He held a huge bouquet of red roses, and confident walked into the Slytherin common room. It had a handful of students, which was more than he would’ve liked for the occasion, but he found Scorpius sitting on the couch just as he suspected, so the operation was a go. 

Albus walked up to the couch and held out the bouquet to Scorpius, beaming. Scorpius looked up from his book, and let his gaze fall from Al’s face, to the flowers. He didn’t say anything. 

“So,” Al bounced on the balls of his feet, “what do you think of them?” 

Scorpius snorted, “Very tacky. Are you trying to pawn off your trash on me?” 

Al was completely taken a back. “Uh, I, trash?” 

“I assume some lovestruck first year gave them to you?” Scorpius smirked, “It’s sweet. But I’m not throwing them away for you.” He studied Al’s face, and then his eyes lit up like he’d solved a math problem. “Oh, Al. You’re the lovestruck first year aren’t you?” 

“No!” Al hid the bouquet behind his back, and glared, “You just don’t know anything about romance. I have to go, to potions.” He stormed out of the room, furiously, as Scorpius called out to him, 

“Potions is in an hour. We have it together.” 

\- 

So part one of the Operation Make Scorpius His Boyfriend didn’t really work out the way he’d thought, but it didn’t matter. Part two was about to begin. 

When Albus walked, well, shuffled, into the dining hall, it didn’t take long for people to take notice. He was wearing a button up black shirt, a classic, but he’d replaced the slacks he normally wore with the skinniest pair of skinny jeans he could breathe in. He may not have had full mobility of his legs, but damn if he didn’t see the way Scorpius’ eyes widened as he approached and, with some pain and fear of ripping, sat across from him. 

“Good morning,” Al said, hoping he sounded smooth and suave. 

“Good morning,” Scorpius mumbled, his shocked expression growing more concerned by the second, “Um. Al. Are those new jeans?” 

He noticed! Al would’ve jumped for joy, but he was 40% sure he legs weren’t getting circulation. “These? Oh, I’ve had them in my closet for a while.” 

“Since first year?” Scorpius asked, his concern now slipping into a straight mouth that was trying to hide a smile. 

“What is that supposed to mean?” Al narrowed his eyes, trying to determine if that was flirty. 

Scorpius couldn’t hide his laughter any longer, “Those are the tightest pants I’ve ever seen,” he tried to cover his mouth with his hand, “Did you lose a bet? Did James shrink your laundry? Did you lose a bet to Lily who them made you shrink your laundry? Did-” 

“No!” Al was done with this interrogation, “I just decided to try skinny jeans, okay?” That only made Scorpius laugh harder. Heat rose to his cheeks. “Oh, I’m sorry, are skinny jeans suddenly lame? They weren’t lame when Rose wore them last week.” 

Scorpius could see his best friend’s seriousness, and tried to compose himself, “Is this actually about Mia Brooks?” 

“Why would this be about Mia Brooks?” Albus was completely caught off guard, and utterly lost as to why Scorpius decided to randomly bring up a random Hufflepuff fifth year. 

“Are these skinny jeans your, misguided, attempt to make Mia go out with you?” Scorpius still had a smile, and Al decided not to say anything until Scorpius continued, “Because she turned you down earlier this year? Honestly, Al, there’s a proper way to go about these things.” 

Albus decided to make like sushi and roll with it, “What’s the proper way, oh wise Scorpius?” 

“You’ve got to invite her somewhere, in a group setting so it’s not horribly awkward and uncomfortable. Then you’ve got to compliment her, offer to pay for her. And maybe at the end of the night, if the timing is right, you hold her hand. That is the proper way. Not, whatever it is you’re doing now. Death by denim.” 

Albus nodded thoughtful for a moment, before standing up, breakfast forgotten. “I’m going to head back to the dorms,” 

“You’re going to go change clothes,” Scorpius exposed him with a smile. 

Al nodded back, “yes, I’m going to go change clothes. Prick.” 

\- 

At least now Al had a plan, a “proper” plan according to the very boy he was trying to woo. The first step, invite Scorpius somewhere in a group. The only problem was, they already hung out together all the time. He needed to make this special. 

“A ball?” Scorpius couldn’t hide his shock, quickly scanning the gold encrusted invitation Al had just handed him, “Albus Severus wants to willingly attend a government function with his parents?” 

“Okay, it’s more than a government function,” Al argued, “It’s a ball at the ministry honoring Quidditch players, so it’s classy. And the Chudley Cannons will be there.” 

“I didn’t say I was declining your invitation,” Scorpius quickly clarified, sitting up on the couch in the Slytherin common room. “I was just surprised you wanted to go at all. You don’t even care about Quidditch players.” 

“I care about you,” he spoke without a filter, and was immediately filled with panic, worried Scorpius would hear just how sincere he was. Al quickly tried to brush it off, “and you’re a Quidditch player. And I care about my Mum and sometimes James, and they’re Quidditch players.” 

“Of course,” said Scorpius, completely unruffled while Al felt like a fool. “I would be happy and honored to attend this ball. Oh,” Scorpius squinted and inspected the invitation closer, “it mentions a dress code.” 

“Dress code?” Al couldn’t remember seeing that on the- 

“Yes, skinny jeans mandatory for all guests. Gosh, I wonder if you have-“ 

Scorpius was cut off by Al rising to his knees and smushing a throw pillow into his face. Not even the thick material could muffle his delighted laughter, which eventually Al joined. 

\- 

“You asked him out at the Quidditch Ball?! With all the Quidditch teams?!” Lily squealed, “When?! I was there!” 

“Yes, I asked him out at the ball, the end,” Albus announced firmly. “Now, let’s eat. Dad, could you pass the potatoes?” 

James shook his head, “The story doesn’t end there! I remember, clearly, we’d all been at the ball for around an hour and me, Al, and Scorpius were by the drinks, watching everyone dance. And Al started panicking.” 

“I was not panicking,” Al assured the rest of his family. 

\- 

Al was totally panicked. James was preoccupied with trying to get a glass of champagne that had been charmed against minors, and Scorpius was just standing next to him in a perfectly tailored suit. Why had he thought this was a good idea?! Of course a ball at the ministry was going to be a formal event, and Scropius looked so handsome. He could not do this. Maybe he should pretend to be sick. Maybe he was going to actual be sick. 

“Why didn’t you invite Mia?” Scorpius leaned toward him to ask the question, and he could instantly smell his cologne. His amazing, perfect cologne. 

“Who?” 

Scorpius scanned his face, searching for the joke, “Mia Brooks. The girl you fancy.” 

“Right, right, right. Uh,” Al invented an excuse, “she was busy.” 

“Oh.” Scorpius straightened up and took a sip from his cup of apple cider. Al tried to avoid direct eye contact, less he be tempted to just kiss Scorpius right here and now. “So I wasn’t your first choice.” 

“What? No, I wanted you to come. I’d always choose you first,” said Al, risking eye contact because he would never want Scorpius to feel unappreciated, “You’re my best friend.” 

“Well it’s a shame you didn’t get her a ticket, because tonight would’ve been perfect for you to make your moves.” 

“Could you elaborate on “my moves” because I don’t think I know what you’re talking about. Or maybe you don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

“Your moves,” Scorpius smiled easily, setting down his empty cup, “you know. Dancing, touching, all of your Albus charm.” 

“So just to clarify,” he couldn’t stop the smile from spreading, “my moves are dancing, touching, charm. In that order.” 

Scorpius folded his arms, playfully, “You know exactly what I mean. If Mia was here, you could woo her.” 

“Well, maybe I should practice, because I honestly doubt that my so call charm actually exists. Maybe you’re projecting your own charm onto me, since you’re such a charming dancer.” 

“I’m not a charming dancer,” Scorpius adamantly shook his head. 

Albus held out a hand, and raised an eyebrow, “prove it.” 

They danced around the floor, in perfect step. Of course Scorpius was an excellent dancer, because it was probably physically impossible for him to fail. They swayed and stepped and got closer and closer together as each song passed. Eventually, they started talking. 

“Mia will definitely be impressed by your moves,” Scorpius assured. 

Al’s forehead crinkled, “why do you keep bringing her up?” 

“I. . . I’m just trying to be a good friend. Helpful.” Scorpius said. Al subconsciously looked away, though still holding tight to the boy before him. Scorpius tried to catch Al’s eye, but leaning in even closer was not helping Al’s thought process. 

“Scorpius,” Al finally turned his bright green eyes toward Scorpius’ warm blue ones. “I have something I need to tell you.” 

“Yes?” 

The song came to an end, and the boys stopped moving as the rest of the crowd began clapping and cheering for the band. Al imagined they were cheering for him. 

“I don’t like Mia Booker.” 

“It’s Mia Brooks,” Scorpius automatically corrected, very confused. 

Al didn’t even hear it, as his stomach dropped to the ground and his heart rose to his ears. “Scorpius. I like you.” 

\- 

“And then Al was like, ‘James told me to do this but I was too much of a baby to listen’ and then Scorpius was like, ‘James really knows what he’s talking about. We should start calling him the master of love!’ and Al was like,” 

“You’re a pathological liar,” Al gripped his fork, “and not even a good one. You didn’t even see what happened next, because Scorpius ran out of the room and left.” 

Lily gasped, her mouth a perfect ‘o’, “What happened next?” 

“I can’t believe I was at the ball and didn’t notice any of this,” Ginny shook her head. 

Harry laid a loving hand on her shoulder, “Well, sweetie, you know how you get with champagne.” 

“I would’ve stayed sober for this,” she said regretfully. “But anyway. Al, then what happened?” 

Al shrugged, “I went after him.” 

\- 

“Scorpius, wait!” Al ran down the steps of the party, to where Scorpius stood on the icy street. “I’m sorry!” 

“Don’t, apologize.” Scorpius barked out a bitter laugh, rubbing his eye dry with the back of his hand. “God.” 

“No, I’m sorry, I’m an idiot, I never should have said anything.” 

“Albus.” Scorpius was slightly shaking, which could have been due to the chilly November night winds. “you don’t like me. You just think you do.” 

Once again, Al was completely thrown for a loop, “I. . . what?” 

“Someone told you, or maybe you figured it out yourself. How I felt. How I’ve always felt. And this is exactly why I never told you, because you’re the best friend in the entire world. But just because I like you, doesn’t mean you have to like me back. Just to make me happy.” 

“You. . . what?!” 

Scorpius looked over his best friend, and frowned, “I don’t want you to pretend to like me just because I want you to. I know you. I know you’d do anything to help your friends.” 

“I’m sorry,” Al held up a hand silencing Scorp, “could we, uh, could you just go back to saying- you like me?!” 

“Of course,” Scorpius’ cheeks warmed despite the chilly wind. 

Al jumped for joy, “Scorpius! Scorpius, I like you too! You know what this means?! We like each other!” 

“Albus, you’re not gay.” Scorpius all but shouted. 

Al raked his hands through his wild black hair, “Scorpius you absolute idiot, it doesn’t matter if I’m gay, bi, or whatever in-between. I have a crush on you because you’re smart and funny and so attractive it drives me crazy! This isn’t because I want to, whatever bullshit you just said, protect your feelings or something. I just want to date you. That’s what I’ve been trying to do this whole stupid year!” 

“You mean. . .” Scorpius thought back. And he put everything together. 

“Yes,” Al was on top of the world, grinning from ear to ear. “Scorpius, you know what this means? We could date. Each other.” 

Scorpius broke into a huge grin of his own, “We should date each other.” 

“Could I kiss you?” 

“I don’t know, can you?” Scorpius was cut off with a kiss and laughed into his lips. 

\- 

“Okay, now can we stop talking about this please?” Albus begged his family. 

James leaned back in his chair, satisfied, “The moral of this story is James is always right.” 

Lily picked at her roll, “the moral of this story is that Scorpius and Albus are just as oblivious as I always expected.” 

“So you started dating in November,” Harry looked thoughtful. 

Ginny frowned, “But you wrote us about Scorpius in March.” 

Lily suddenly gasped and threw down her roll, “But Scorpius stayed at our house over winter break! In Al’s room!” 

“Hey James, remember when I lost your jacket? I also lost your sunglasses, because they were in the pocket,” Albus blurted, loudly and blushing. 

James stood, outraged, “My ray bands?!”

**Author's Note:**

> This story is so sweet I got a cavity writing it


End file.
